Special Reason
by Ryuki Ayanami
Summary: Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak bisa Erza jawab―mengapa Gray Fullbuster menjadi seseorang yang spesial di hatinya? Sesuatu yang spesial pasti juga memiliki alasan yang spesial. Slightly fluff, beware of typo(s) and OOC! RnR!


Summary: Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak bisa Erza jawab―mengapa Gray Fullbuster menjadi seseorang yang spesial di hatinya? Sesuatu yang spesial pasti juga memiliki alasan yang spesial.

Romance/Drama | Gray Fullbuster & Erza Scarlet | Ficlet

Full of fluff, slightly OOC. Beware of typo(s)!

The idea came originally from my head, but the characters are Hiro Mashima's.

**Special Reason** © Ryuki Ayanami

* * *

Angin musim panas yang terasa hangat bertiup, membelai sosok berambut merah nan indah yang duduk di sana. Ia terdiam di bar sambil menatap kosong ke arah dapur. Dari dalam sana tercium aroma lezat khas _cheesecake_. Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis cantik berambut putih keluar sembari membawa dua piring _cheesecake_ yang nampak lezat.

Mirajane mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Erza melamun. Tidak biasanya gadis berarmor itu duduk diam dengan pandangan kosong. Dia meletakkan piring-piring berisi _cheesecake_ itu di hadapan Erza.

Perlahan, Erza melirik Mirajane.

"Tidak biasanya kau melamun," kata Mirajane sambil tersenyum kecil.

Erza mendesah. "Ada sesuatu yang terus kupikirkan."

"Apa itu?" tanya Mirajane. "Kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Raut wajah Erza menunjukkan ketidak yakinan ketika Mirajane menawarkannya tempat untuk curhat. Ia membelai belakang kepalanya sedikit lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa."

Desahan keluar lagi dari mulut Erza. "Tidak apa-apa, Mira. Kurasa menceritakannya pada orang lain adalah sesuatu yang kubutuhkan."

Mirajane merasakan ada suatu jeda. Dia melihat Erza menundukkan kepalanya sedikit seolah sedang merangkai kata-kata.

"Kau dan seluruh anggota Fairy Tail tahu jika aku menjalin hubungan dengan Gray," Erza memulai dengan cukup sulit. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya lalu menghela napas dan melanjutkan. "Hubungan kami agak sulit, Mira. Karena banyak perbedaan di antara kami, lalu... argh! Aku bingung menjelaskannya." Erza mengerang frustasi.

Seperti apa yang telah ia katakan, hubungannya dengan Gray Fullbuster memang agak sulit pada awalnya. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Erza sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari kalau ia jatuh cinta pada _ice mage_ itu. Dan setelah suatu hubungan terjalin di antara mereka, ia bersama Gray harus menghadapi berbagai perbedaan dan masalah yang ada. Masalah terakhir yang muncul dan yang paling rumit―ketika _guild_ mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua dan Juvia membuat banjir seisi Fairy Tail. Namun untungnya keesokan harinya Lamia Scale datang mengunjungi Fairy Tail dan Lyon hadir untuk menghibur Juvia.

Dan sekarang Erza terganjal oleh satu pertanyaan dalam benaknya―apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Gray? Hal spesial apa yang ada pada pemuda itu?

Jika merujuk pada Jellal yang notabene adalah cinta masa lalunya, maka ia bisa saja langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Simpel saja, yaitu karena ia dan Jellal telah bersama-sama sejak kecil. Kedua sahabat itu juga melalui masa lalu bersama-sama, bahkan mereka turut berjuang melawan perbudakan bersama-sama. Hal itulah yang menurut Erza adalah sesuatu yang spesial. Tapi itu dulu.

Namun jika pertanyaan itu dirujuk pada masa kini, jawaban apa yang bisa ia berikan?

Sesuatu yang spesial bisa terjadi karena alasan yang spesial pula―itulah yang Erza yakini selama ini. Jika ia menempatkan Gray sebagai tempat spesial di hatinya, maka harus ada alasan spesial yang melandasi hal itu. Tapi apa?

Dan kini ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Mirajane.

"Tidak perlu buru-buru, Erza. Ceritakan saja masalahmu secara perlahan," kata Mirajane.

"Baiklah..." Erza memulai lagi. "Jadi intinya, aku bingung kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada Gray."

Sejenak Mirajane terdiam. Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Erza, terkadang alasan mengapa orang-orang jatuh cinta itu tidak bisa dicari," sahut Mirajane sambil tersenyum.

Gadis berarmor itu mendesah. "Kurasa perkataanku kurang tepat. Yang kumaksudkan adalah―hal spesial apa yang ada dimiliki Gray? Setiap orang pasti punya alasan mengapa mereka menjadikan orang lain sebagai seseorang yang spesial bagi mereka."

Senyuman Mirajane melembut. "Pertanyaan itu hanya bisa dijawab olehmu sendiri, Erza."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu jawabannya," jawab Erza sambil menggerutu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyakan beberapa hal padamu."

Perkataan Mirajane membuat Erza mengerutkan keningnya.

"Siapa orang-orang di sekitarmu yang kau anggap spesial?"

Tak perlu waktu lama, Erza langsung menjawabnya. "_Well_, cukup banyak. Tapi yang benar-benar kuanggap spesial tentu saja Gray, lalu Lucy dan Natsu sebagai sahabatku. Serta Jellal karena dia pernah berjuang bersamaku saat di Menara Surga."

"Bisakah kau ceritakan tentang mereka? Oh, Gray kau ceritakan nanti saja, paling terakhir."

Meskipun bingung, Erza tetap melakukan apa yang diminta Mirajane.

"Lucy dan Natsu adalah _nakama_ yang baik. Lucy sering membantuku dalam berbagai hal. Terkadang dia juga mengajakku berbelanja pakaian. Sedangkan Natsu adalah anak yang idiot; semua orang tahu itu. Tapi walaupun dia idiot dan sering melakukan hal-hal tanpa dipikirkan lebih dulu, aku tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang pantang menyerah dan selalu berusaha untuk melindungi teman-temannya. Bagiku, itulah hal spesial yang dimiliki mereka berdua."

"Bagaimana dengan Jellal?"

"_Well_, Jellal adalah sahabatku. Kami berasal dari desa yang sama. Dulu aku pernah―erhm―menyukainya, tapi kini aku benar-benar menganggapnya hanya sebagai seorang sahabat. Dia kuanggap spesial karena kami pernah merasakan penderitaan yang sama dan pernah berjuang bersama-sama melawan perbudakan. Itu... suatu hal yang berkesan bagiku."

"Dan bagaimana dengan Gray? Ceritakan apa saja yang kau ketahui dari dia."

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kini Erza tersenyum. Pipinya merona sedikit. "Uhm, Gray suka sekali telanjang―dan aku benci itu! Aku juga sebal jika dia bertengkar dengan Natsu, menurutku itu kekanak-kanakan. Dulu saat pertama bertemu, dia sering menantangku. Tapi anehnya, sekarang dia tidak pernah menantangku lagi... Yang kutahu, Gray sangat menyayangi gurunya yang bernama Ur. Dia pernah menceritakan tentang Ur beberapa kali padaku. Ah, terkadang kami melakukan misi bersama dan aku akan menghajarnya ketika dia mulai melepas baju. Hal terakhir yang kutahu... Gray adalah satu-satunya yang pernah melihatku menangis."

Erza terdiam ketika perlahan mencerna kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

_Gray adalah orang satu-satunya yang pernah melihatku menangis_.

Rasanya kalimat itu menggelitik perutnya dan membuat otaknya seolah-olah berteriak, '_You've found the answer!_'

Ketika ia menatap Mirajane, ia merasa senyum gadis itu melebar.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya sekarang?" tanya Mirajane.

"Sedikit..." jawab Erza dengan ragu.

Mirajane menghela napas. "Aku akan menanyakan beberapa hal lagi padamu."

Sebelah alis Erza terangkat.

"Apa Natsu dan Lucy pernah melihatmu menangis?"

Erza menggeleng.

"Apa Jellal pernah melihatmu menangis?"

Gadis berambut merah itu menggeleng lagi.

"Apa aku atau orang lain pernah melihatmu menangis?"

Dan ia menggeleng.

"Yang terakhir... apa Gray pernah melihatmu menangis?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab Erza dengan anggukan pelan. Perlahan, 'lampu' di dalam otaknya menyala dan sekejap ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama ini membingungkannya. Ia menatap Mirajane yang tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, itu poin terpenting yang luput dari perhatianmu, Titania," simpul Mirajane.

Erza tersenyum lalu menunduk.

Ya, ia memang luput akan poin itu―poin yang sebenarnya sangat penting. Hal spesial yang dimiliki Gray adalah pemuda itu menjadi orang _satu-satunya_ yang pernah melihatnya menangis. Hal itulah satu dari sekian banyak alasan yang membuat Erza jatuh cinta padanya.

Karena ia hanya bisa menunjukkan air matanya pada seorang Gray Fullbuster.

"Hm, pernahkah kau mendengar pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa _seorang yang tangguh hanya bisa menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada orang yang dia cintai_?" tanya Mirajane sambil menyendok _cheesecake_ buatannya.

Pipi Erza merona. Namun ia hanya tersenyum. Kini, pertanyaannya terjawab sudah.

"Erza!"

Panggilan itu membuat Erza menoleh. Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru kelam berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau lupa ya? Beberapa jam lagi kita akan melakukan misi, ayo bersiap-siap!" seru pemuda itu.

Erza tersenyum manis―kelewat manis malah. "Baik, tapi aku akan menghabiskan _cheesecake_ ini dulu~" Gadis itu kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada _cheesecake_ buatan Mirajane lalu mulai menyendokkan kue itu ke mulutnya.

Sedangkan Gray masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan kening berkerut. Lalu ia menatap Mirajane. "Erza kenapa?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum. "Dia baru saja menemukan alasan spesial tentangmu."

"Hah? Apa itu?"

Mirajane tertawa. "Kau beruntung, Gray. Kau adalah orang satu-satunya yang pernah melihat sisi lemahnya."

_Ice mage_ itu masih terdiam. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum. "Ah... Kurasa aku tahu apa maksudmu."

"Sudahlah!" erang Erza dengan pipi yang memerah.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Omigot, ini fanfic apaan sih?! OOC banget sumpah. -_-

_Well_, sebenernya saya membuat fanfic ini karena heran (dan mungkin gemes, hehehe) sama Hiro Mashima.

_I think it's a rare thing to saw Erza cried. Gray has seen it, and I feel that was 'something' like a hint of GrayZa. Hahaha, that's my opinion as a GrayZa fans._

Tapi setelah tahu penjelasan dari **Himiki-chan**, akhirnya saya mengerti. Mashima juga pasti mempertimbangkan selera pembaca gimana. Dan terserah dia mau membuat storyline yang seperti apa. Saya hanya bisa menikmati dari apa yang sudah Mashima hasilkan.

**_Regards,_**

**Ryuki Ayanami**


End file.
